The present invention relates to a system of furniture, such as tables and chairs, formed of a plurality of profile contoured slats disposed in at least two separate groups criss-crossing or interlacing each other, and providing a modular simple construction with a minimum of different parts, while still presenting an aesthetic appearance.
It is known, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,907,359 and Des. 240,873, to make foldable chairs of slats joined at one end and forming a seat portion and a back portion in which the lateral slots of the back and of the seat extend farther than the remaining of the slats in order to form legs for the chair. To hold the chair in position, intermediary tension members are mounted for interconnecting the slats forming the seat with those forming the back of the chair to provide stability when the chair is unfolded.